Wonderwall
by BKain390822
Summary: When Buffy jumps to close the portal at the end of season five, Dawn vanishes with her. Whistler utilizes the trace elements of the Key that allowed Buffy to close the portal rewrites the history of the Danvers. They believe along with the rest of the universe, that Elizabeth Anne (Lizzie) is their biological daughter born January 19, 1993 and that Dawn is the biological daughter.


Author: Bastille Kain

Title: Wonderwall

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters of any show or other medium; comics, movies, and books that are unfortunate enough to be used here all belong to other people. Again I own nothing and make no profit from these writings.

Spoilers: Anything and everything.

Buffy/Supergirl Crossover.

Summary: When Buffy jumps to close the portal at the end of season five, Dawn vanishes with her. They are transported into the Supergirl TV universe. Whistler utilizing the trace elements of the Key that allowed Buffy to close the portal rewrites the history of the Danvers, they believe along with the rest of the universe, that Elizabeth Anne (Lizzie) is their biological daughter born January 19, 1993 and that Dawn is the biological daughter (Istrao In-Ze) of Astra In-Ze and was sent with Kara in a modified escape pod. The only person that knows who Dawn's biological father is, is Astra.

Pairings:

Rating: MA-18. Just to play it safe. Eventually there is going to be adult themed subject matter, gratuitous violence and explicit sexual scenes not to mention strong language.

Feedback: Is always appreciated.

Archive: If you like it that much, sure. Just be sure to let me know where it's going, and give me the credit, good or bad, for my work.

Musical Note: I like to use song titles or lyrics for story names and chapter titles. Wonderwall: Oasis. Crumblin' Down: John Mellencamp.

Author Note: Not a big fan of author notes but here goes…

First sorry about taking so long between postings. Real life keeps rearing its ugly head. Can't give up the job, I'm too addicted to things like food and heat to simply spend the vast majority of my time in front of a computer writing, plus re-teaching myself to play the guitar while learning a couple of different languages. Got to keep the mind busy. Next thing I post in a couple of weeks will be another chapter in: Come as You Are.

I'm trying something a bit different, for me at least, with this story. The essence of the slayer in the BuffyVerse, even the essence of what vampires are I am classifying as Eldritch Abominations, (Most often credited to H P Lovecraft and his Cthulhu Mythos,) that are bound to a mortal shell limiting what would otherwise be an incomprehensible power, not exactly evil but so far removed from what is human as to make little difference to those living upon the world it inhabits. From what I understand it is similar to Naruto having what is it, The Nine Tail Fox sealed inside him.

This story is going to be complex, and will eventually bring a large portion of the Buffy cast into the CW Supergirl Universe. I'll try to keep the names as close as possible but…?

Enjoy the Story,

Kain

Wonderwall

Chapter One: Crumblin' Down

Abbigail smirked at the tiny blonde; Elizabeth Anne Danvers, or Lizzie as she preferred people to call her, as she placed her latest concoction on the bar in front of her. "Try that," she challenged her.

The blonde glanced at the fizzy frothing drink with eyes like polished jade. "What's in it?" she asked with a hint of caution coloring her voice.

Abby's grin broadened as she said, "Worried?"

Looking up the bartender, Lizzie cocked a delicately expressive eyebrow at her. "That you might be trying to poison me? Not really. Just curious is all."

Abby shrugged as she said, "Little of this… Little of that."

With a bit of a glare shot in her direction Lizzie lifted the glass, gave Abbigail bit of a salute and then knocked the drink back in a single go. She gave a bit of cough as she swallowed before saying, "Smooth."

Aside from the cough there was no other reaction forcing Abby to shake her head. "Damn," she murmured as the blonde smiled. "That's put full grown men in the ICU," Abby muttered as she wondered at what other secretes the tiny blonde had to hiding. In the ten months the blonde beauty has been coming here, since her birthday back in January, Abbigail has never seen her even the slightest bit tipsy… Never even got close to drunk and it wasn't like she only drank a glass of wine or the occasional draft. There were some nights when the girl pounded them down like a group of sailors that had just pulled a six month hitch on the high seas. She wasn't large by any stretch, in fact most people would consider her waifish but she carried herself with a confidence that belied her small stature.

Her eyes flickered towards the television even as a low murmur filled the bar. "What's that?" She asked Abbigail.

She didn't even need to take a look at the screen. "You mean the girl who caught the plane? It's been over the news all night. Where have you been?"

"Been out of town for the last week. Just got back an hour or so ago," she said absently as she picked her black, flat top hat up off the bar and settled it on her head running her fingers along the flat brim as she slid off the bar stool and settled a dark gray duster on her shoulders. Pulling a fifty out off her money clip she placed it on the bar and settled the glass on top of it. "See ya' in a couple of days. Try an' come up with something a little more… Appetizing," she suggested playfully.

Making her way toward the door she closed her eyes, deftly avoiding the other patrons. Reaching out she felt for Kara and locked onto her location and vanished between one step and the next…

Leaving several people gawking at the spot she just vanished from.

…And appeared in Kara's apartment. "Kara," she called out letting her sister, from another planet, know she was there. The shower was running and she could feel a near giddy level of excitement coming from the older girl.

"In the shower," Kara called back. Not that either of them needed to shout or anything. Her hearing may not be anywhere close to Kara's but she had spent years honing her more than human senses.

Lizzie dropped her wide brimmed hat on Kara's table and shrugged off her heavy Kevlar lined duster, draping it over the stiff back of a wooden kitchen chair. "Don't rush, getting salt water out of your hair can be a bitch. Not that you have to worry about split ends or anything."

"You saw?" Kara sounded both worried and exhilarated.

"Just got back into town after processing my latest bounty," she started as she popped open Kara's fridge, knowing her sister normally kept a stash of something ubber-sweat laying around. "Stopped in at Helena's and caught the news," she finished as the shower turned off. She pulled a styrofoam container from a shelf. It smelt like barbeque chicken wings, the extra spicy kind. They were cold but that really wasn't a problem. She dumped them onto a sheet of tinfoil and re-heated them. In seconds the heavy aroma of spicy chicken filled the apartment.

"You could get a job doing just about anything Lizzie," Kara said as she stepped out of her bathroom. She was wearing a pair of lounge pants with a white tee-shirt, ankle socks and the sweater mom had given her for her approximate birthday here on Earth four years ago. "I don't understand why you insist on doing something that's so dangerous?"

"Says the woman who caught a plane," Lizzie countered as she held out the tin of heated chicken wings.

Kara took one of the wings as she said, "I'm invulnerable."

"And I can't die," Lizzie reminded her before she bit into her own wing.

"That you know," Kara argued.

Lizzie held up a hand saying, "I didn't come here to rehash the same old arguments. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," Kara scoffed as she took another wing.

"It was a big plane," Lizzie noted.

Kara grinned around her food. "It was a big plane," she agreed.

Lizzie flashed her sister a playful smirk like when they were younger and said, "I mean a really big plane."

"I know," Kara agreed as her smile got a little bigger.

"Does Alex know?" Kara nodded. "What did she say? Do you need me to run interference? Maybe we should have Dawn talk to her, she's living in the dorm at NCU with Sarah? It's been so long since I've gotten a text from her, I should've gone and checked on her before going to a bar," she lamented miserably. "I'm a horrible big sister," she said dropping down onto the sofa.

Kara plopped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "She understands, your work takes you all over the country. Besides Alex does enough mothering for all of us." Lizzie lifted her head looking at Kara, her green eyes sharp and shrewd. Kara shot her an irritated look as she said, "You promised…"

"What are you worried about?" Lizzie wondered aloud as Kara's emotions bubbled to the surface. While she had never been able to pick up Kara's thoughts, or Dawn's – something to do with their Kryptonian physiology – their emotions were another matter entirely, sometimes they almost seemed to be broadcasting what they were feeling. Or perhaps it was something of an empathic link she shared with all of her family. Whatever the reason it didn't take long for her to put the pieces together. "You haven't talked to Alex, but if she knows that means she was on the plane."

"Don't be –"

"Angry," Lizzie supplied.

"Angry," Kara agreed.

It was one of her few powers that seemed to work both ways. "How could I be angry? You saved Alex. You saved everyone, but did you only save them because of Alex?"

Kara frowned at the question. She would like to be able to say – _No it wasn't just because Alex was on the plane_ , but she couldn't. "I don't know Lizzie. I just know I don't want this to be a one-off. I don't want to stop helping. For the first time in so long I finally felt, whole. Complete."

Twisting sideways on the couch, sliding her left leg under her right so she could face Kara Lizzie simply said, "Then don't."

"But Alex and Eliza…" Kara hesitated.

Lizzie's smile was small, kind of sad and filled with understanding. "You promised mom not to use your abilities and I'm sure you've done a far better job at keeping it than I ever have, but you've always been a stronger person than me."

"Lizzie you can do things—"

"I'm not talking physical or who has the shiniest toys." She placed her hand over Kara's heart and locked eyes with her older sister as she said, "This is what makes you so strong. You're so worried about hurting the people you love, you're a shadow of the person you should be. You smile, pretend you're happy, content and yet you tear yourself apart inside." Lowering her head she closed her eyes and her next words came out in a barely audible whisper but she knew Kara could hear her. "It's always been so painful being around you, after awhile I just… Stopped."

"Sshh," Kara whispered wrapping her little sister in a tight hug that might have been just a little too hard. Tears trickled from the younger girl's eyes, her shame… The loathing she almost constantly flogged herself with, were almost a physical force that leaked through the empathic rapport Lizzie shared with her family, with anyone she was truly close to.

Kara knew it wasn't anything Lizzie did deliberately, she didn't believe her little sister's powers worked like that most of the time, it was only when Lizzie was in such close proximity to the people she loved and her emotions were so extreme, raw… Like an exposed nerve. Right now Kara couldn't care less about the in or out's of how Lizzie's powers work. Her sister was hurting and the only thing she could do was hold her tight and let the love she felt for the younger girl wash over her.

/ / /

The volume on the TV was so low it might as well be muted. Alex suspected it might be as Kara set her plate of nachos on the sofa and silently fumed as she bounced to her feet with a glare at something Leena Win said.

The lights were off and briefly Alex wondered why Kara was sitting in the dark watching the news. Then she spotted black hat and dark duster – neither were typical items in Kara's wardrobe but both would fit right in with Lizzie's standard attire of dark on dark.

Picking up the remote, Alex paused the broadcast. It just happened to be of Kara standing on the wing of the plane with a helicopter spotlight shining down on her. "Oh my god," she breathed out.

Kara turned at the sound of Alex's voice; a brilliant, joyous smile splitting her younger sister's face. A wash of emotions cascading into her lending credence to her theory that Lizzie was nearby. She should have known that her little rebel of a sister had managed to get to Kara before her, had probably tried to convince Kara to continue using her powers. Quick as she could Alex attempted to erect the sort of shield that Lizzie taught them. It wasn't very good but it was better than nothing.

"I know," Kara said in a hushed voice as she bounced excitedly, the emotion buffeting her was almost like an ocean wave rolling onto a sandy dune out of the sea. "It's incredible," she added erasing the space separating them and wrapping Alex in a tight hug.

"Ow," Alex yelped at the pressure.

Kara instantly let go, worry creasing her brow as she reminded herself that Alex was the normal one in their family. Dawn could handle her full force hugs and Lizzie never complained if she used a bit too much strength. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. "That was too hard," she said as if reminding herself. "I'm, I'm just so excited. I still can't believe I did it."

"Yeah," Alex agreed slightly out of breath. "Neither can I," Alex murmured. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Me? Why is… Are you okay?"

"Yes," Alex answered slowly. There was something just slightly off with Kara. Maybe something Lizzie said or did.

"Were you scared? I mean I was scared," Kara tried to deflect. If Alex discovered Lizzie was there, if she even suspected there was no telling where things might go. "But you had to be terrified because you had no idea I was going to save you."

"I need a drink," Alex said.

"Right, yeah," Kara said with a nod. "We need to celebrate," she added hoping a little alcohol would smooth over Lizzie's presence as she made her way to her counter and the bottle she kept for Alex. Maybe help Alex except their little sister's input on the subject. It would probably take more than a little alcohol. "It has been so long I almost forgot how to fly." She flipped over a glass and unscrewed the cap. "Well not so much how but more, more how it feels. Like scared, but good scared," she explained her enthusiasm beginning to burn through her caution as Alex remained silent. "Like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time." She brought Alex the glass and her older sister downed it in one go as she continued talking trying to quantify her feelings. "Now… Now it's like I'm not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure, but I'm afraid what it means and if it means what I think it means—"

"What were you thinking?" Alex demanded, venting her anger. She glared at Kara for a moment before turning away. Striding over to the TV, the image on the screen. With a hand she gestured at Kara standing on the wing. "You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take it back."

Kara frowned, confused and angry at her sister's attitude, attacking her as if this were somehow a reflection on Alex. More than anything though was a profound sadness that Alex was angry because she saved her and everyone else aboard the plane. "I don't want to," she said. "This is what I was talking about Alex. I've always felt the need to help people and tonight I finally got the chance. I didn't travel two thousand light years just to be an assistant."

"What if people figure out who you are?" Alex asked. Her voice dripping with worry and concern, but it was clearer than that with Lizzie sleeping not more than fifteen feet away, her empathic barrier was always weaker while she slept and Alex never was overly adept at shielding her emotions the way Lizzie taught her, not like Kara or Dawn. "What you are? What about Dawn? Even Lizzie? What if they go after mom? It's just… It's not safe for you, for any of us having you do anything like that ever again."

Kara pushed her emotions down, she didn't really trust herself. Especially when Alex didn't play fair, bringing up Dawn and Eliza. Lizzie would tell her, has told her to be true to herself and if anyone went after their family they would rue the day. "I'm kind of tired," she murmured softly. "I, I just carried a plane on my back," she knew it was a lame excuse but it was better than the truth at the moment. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna go to bed. You should go," she told Alex.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Alex told Kara. She knew her sister, knew all of her sisters. Kara was going to do as she wanted and damn the consequences.

/ / /

Bright morning sunshine streaming in through her bedroom window greeted Kara as the incessant beeping dragged her from her slumber toward wakefulness. She loved the mornings, the start of a new day, ripe with brand new possibilities. Stretching, much like a cat she luxuriated in the sun's warmth.

The first thing she realized was that she was alone, Lizzie must have left sometime in the pre-dawn hours. The younger girl never did sleep much, always claiming that there was far too much to do to spend the day lazing away the hours sleeping.

Tossing off the covers Kara grabbed her phone and checked her messages. There were a few; one from Clark, several from Dawn, Lois, Mary, Sarah, Martha, and one from Eliza. Sarah and Mary were checking in about girl's night on Saturday, making sure it was still on and making sure she wasn't going to be too busy with her new extracurricular activities.

Martha was letting her know that she was there with a friendly ear if she needed someone to talk to. Lois was much the same, even telling her she should fly on out to Metropolis if she wanted to get away, spend time with Clark. She even offered to do a tasteful coming out article for her.

Clark was just checking in, making sure she was okay, that Alex had called him last night feeling guilty about some of the things she said.

Eliza just thanked her. Then told her she needed to call home more often, asked if she was getting enough sleep? If she was eating enough? How she liked her job? Typical mom type questions. She also wanted to know if she'd seen Alex or Lizzie, neither one of them had called home in a while and she was getting concerned.

Dawn was checking in about girl's night, also about stopping by in the next couple of days with a load and a half of laundry, and another one about maybe raiding her fridge. At least that seemed to be the gist of Dawn's text. Sometimes her cousin's text was hard to decipher, almost like reading an alien language and considering she could read a few of those that was saying something. Her last text was rather simple and just a bit understated. Nice Catch.

She had called Dawn but was forced to leave voicemail since she was likely in class. She texted Clark and Sarah, Sarah could pass the info onto Mary. Clark said he'd tell Lois no on the interview front. She told him she wanted to keep doing what she did last night, but it would cause a lot of problems between her and Alex. So far he had been silent on what she should do, just that she should do what made her happy. She thanked Martha for her support but had left off calling Eliza until she was sure what she was planning on doing.

Climbing out of bed she padded barefoot into her kitchen area where she began the process of brewing herself a quick cup of coffee. Spotting a folded piece of parchment on the table with her name scribbled across the front in Lizzie's hasty hand she picked up the letter and opened it, quickly reading the message.

"Didn't want to wake you considering when you finally went to bed. Figured you could use the shut eye. Sorry Alex wasn't more supportive, I know she's only thinking of your safety. Whatever you decide, promise I've got your back. Who is she?"

Kara frowned and flipped the paper over.

Her breath caught at the nearly perfect likeness of her mother. The only flaw was a streak of white hair on the left side of her head. Nobody on Earth, with the exception of Dawn, had ever seen Alura, or her twin sister Astra, Dawn's mother.

Lizzie's visions weren't confined to the future but if her dream was about the past it was normally relevant to something taking place in the present, or an event that was about to happen. What possible connection could a dead Kryptonian have to do with the future of Earth?

/ / /

Leaning against the classic Bonneville Triumph she had rebuilt from scrape almost three years ago Lizzie lazily juggled five multi-colored balls in an elongated figure eight pattern. It was a simple and effective way to maintain hand eye coordination. Plus randomly altering the mass and density of certain balls allowed her to fine tune other aspects of her… Gifts… While she waited for Dawn to finish whatever class she was in. Having texted her baby sister earlier to get her itinerary for the day and offering to buy her an early lunch, or maybe it was more of a late breakfast. Either way it was an offer the lanky brunette could hardly afford to pass up.

A familiar and extremely enticing scent filled the air bringing a smile to Lizzie's face as she quickly plucked the balls from the air, dispatching them from whence they came; a plane that was neither here nor there but was simply a construct of her mind. Turning towards the quad she spotted the slim redhead heading in her direction.

With a quick wave to her friend and one time lover Lizzie drew Sarah's attention and received an answering smile in return as she altered her course slightly. Sarah was a few inches taller, but she tended to wear sneakers or work-boots, both of which were far more practical growing up on a small town farm so the difference in their height was negligible. Not the farming type Sarah had still done her fair share of chores and farm work which allowed her to maintain her slim physique.

They embraced, their bodies molding together as they shared a brief kiss that hinted at the nature of their relationship, more than a few passersby's taking a bit of interest in their open display. "Wasn't expecting to see you today, not that I'm complaining," Lizzie said as she rested her forehead against Sarah's.

"Dawn texted," Sarah said by way of explanation. "Something about a brunch like meal."

"And you were hoping for free food?" Lizzie inquired playfully.

Sarah's smile broadened slightly. "There's nothing more entertaining than watching the Danvers sisters turn a Thanksgiving day feast meant for fifteen into scrapes a field mouse would starve over."

"I'm still maintaining that was all Clark's fault," Lizzie responded as she settled back against the Bonneville, Sarah taking up a place next to her. "At least he should have warned Martha. And let's not forget Mary wasn't the innocent bystander she's always proclaimed herself to be."

Sarah laughed softly as she asked, "Do you remember the look on Lois' face?"

Lizzie grinned at the memory. "That was right after the big reveal?"

"Couple months," Sarah answered. "I don't think she really understood what she was getting into until then."

"What about when Martha told her she was going to share your and Mary's room with you two while Clark would take the sofa in the living room because they weren't married yet?"

"And you and your sisters were going to have to sleep in the loft for the next two days. I thought she was going to have a stroke right there." Sarah smiled broadly at the memories of more innocent days. "If only dad and Eliza had been able to keep a straight face," she added with another laugh. Then stopped when she remembered what year that was. "Sorry, I forgot that was your first holiday after…"

"It's okay Sarah," Lizzie said wrapping her left arm around the younger girl's waist and squeezing her tight. "That was the first time any of us had smiled or laughed in months. Kara was blaming herself and Alex was blaming Kara and Dawn had just begun thinking of Jeremiah as her dad and then he was gone. Mom was trying to hold it all together for us but when she was alone, by herself, after all of us should have been sleeping she was a wreck…"

Sarah glanced at her friend and lover, the distant look in her eyes as memories of days long past and best forgotten threatened to pull her under. "That was a long time ago Lizzie. You need to let go of the past," she advised the blond.

Lizzie gave her head a brief shake. "I've seen what happens to people like me who forget their humanity. I need to hold onto it all Sarah. All the love. All the pain. Everything," she finished softly. She had to remain a part of the world, not live apart from it.

With a small sigh Sarah gave Lizzie a soft, supportive hug. She knew she could never truly understand what it's like, what Lizzie and Mary have to face. The pair of them possessed this gift or maybe she should consider it more of a curse… It wasn't anything either of them asked for or sought out, but it separated them from the rest of humanity. Human, but more and possibly less at the same time.

"So," Sarah started deciding they needed a change of subject. "When are you gonna let me take this beauty out on the town?"

Lizzie snorted getting back a bit of her good humor. "About the same time they open hell as a day spa."

"What," Sarah gasped in fake shock. "You know dad taught me and Mary to ride dirt bikes almost before we could walk," she said with a bit of a smirk at the truth in the statement.

Jonathan Kent had taught her and Alex to ride as well when they spent the summers at the Kent farm, much to their mother's horror and dad's amusement. It was during one of that first riding lessons that Mr. Kent discovered she possessed powers.

Before he would allow them to ride he had been giving them an early lesson in basic safety and maintenance; checking the oil and fuel, making sure the tires were properly inflated. Of course Alex being all of eleven years old and interested in all sorts of things had taken to the lesson like a fish to water. Lizzie on the other hand became increasingly bored when she discovered the riding lessons weren't going to happen until Mr. Kent had gone over the basics. Between one sentence and the next she took apart the entire engine and transmission; laying everything out on a large sheet of plastic.

Alex had been livid and began to reprimand her eight year old sister, scolding Lizzie on how she wasn't supposed to be showing off her abilities. Alex's little tirade had Lizzie on the verge of tears. Mr. Kent, used to his own son's oddities, had sat the pair down and talked to them for a few minutes. He managed to convince Alex not to be so upset with her little sister; that being the older sister meant she had to look after her younger sibling. That Lizzie hadn't done really done anything wrong, she was simply excited about the riding lesson. After that they set to rebuilding the dirt bike, making it run better than it had in years. He even made a joke about if all else failed she could always get a job rebuilding engines. She had made a face and an eww sort of noise telling him that her hands would always be dirty if she did that and girls weren't suppose to have dirty hands, they were supposed to be pretty.

/ / /

A fair number of people stared at the three young women whose table was laden with enough food to feed the NCU starting offensive line. None of the three were large, the tallest one being a lanky brunette whose waist length autumn brown hair was reminiscent of a crisp October morning when the leaves were at the height of their burst of color. A slim girl, several inches shorter than the lanky brunette, whose red hair matched an angry glow from a blazing inferno that light up the night sky wasn't even five and a half feet tall. The smallest of the three was a pixie like girl, a thick braid of hair like spun gold hung to her waist. Her dark clothes at odds with her sun kissed complexion.

Lizzie dipped a handful of fries in a platter filled with ketchup while she ignored the gawking strangers. "I only caught the tail end of it, but Alex was like ubber-bitch last night," she said before chomping down on her fries.

Dawn frowned as she swallowed a bit of her bacon cheeseburger she'd been thoroughly chewing for almost half a minute. "Kara said she was running late this morning when we talked."

Sarah smirked at Dawn as she asked, "Whose been running late all week?"

"That's called settling in," Dawn countered.

"Then I guess you've been settling in for what eleven years now," Sarah asked in a too sweet voice as she settled her mocha latte on the table.

"Two thousand light year relocation takes a lot out of a girl," Dawn hedged.

Lizzie took a quick look around the cafeteria, making sure there wasn't anyone close enough to overhear them. "Alex has her reasons why she doesn't want any of us putting ourselves out there. I had thought she'd gotten over it…"

"Over what?" Sarah asked.

Lizzie locked eyes with her best friend and in a hushed, almost conspiratorial voice she elaborated saying, "I died once."

Sarah's face goes blank as she murmured, "I thought you couldn't…?"

"It was the first, maybe the only time," Lizzie says with a shrug. "Alex found my body. Pretty much stumbled right over me. From what Kara says she was really shaken up. I still don't think she's forgiven me?"

"When was this?" Dawn asked having never heard tell of Lizzie's death.

"Remember Kenny Lee?"

"Used to help Alex with her calculus," Dawn answered. "He was nice to me."

Lizzie gave the younger girl a nod, a small sad smile on her face as she said, "He was nice to everyone." She dipped another French Fry in the ketchup, takes it out using it much like a pencil to start drawing on the table. "One night, after dad…" she stopped for a moment. "Mom was working late. I think you were at a friend's house, sleepover or something. I sketched a picture of Kenny, his eyes open but lifeless staring up at the night sky. I knew he was in trouble so I concentrated and went to him, got my skull cracked open and strangled for my troubles by Sherriff Rollins. I don't know how long I was gone for but it must have been long enough for Rollins to have moved Kenny's body and I revived a few minutes after Alex and Kara found me. They got me home and I guess Rollins figured I had only been unconscious. The three of us never told anyone, especially mom."

"Totally get why none of you guys would tell your mom," Sarah agreed as she pushed her tray toward the middle of the table. It wasn't the sort of thing you brought up at a family barbeque.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you guys either," Lizzie said.

"Don't worry," Dawn said. "Alex is scary enough when she's angry with you. No way I want that temper turned on me." After a moment she eyed Sarah's untouched fries before asking, "You gonna finish those?"

Sarah shook her head as she grabbed her backpack. "Knock yourself out," she tells the younger girl as she stood up. "I've got a four hour shift at the Emporium, cataloguing some new inventory. Probably won't be back until later tonight. There's a guest lecturer."

"Don't forget Saturday is girl's night," Lizzie reminds her. "Don't forget to remind Mary, I'll get Kara and we'll let Dawn hogtie Alex…"

"No promises but I'll see what I can do," Sarah called out over her shoulder as she dashed for the exit.

Dawn smiled watching her earthly cousin race out of the building. While Clark wasn't a blood relation he treated her the same way he treated Kara, even inviting her to his fortress for a weekend excursion but she had never felt comfortable accepting his invitation without Kara. Turning back toward Lizzie she studies the older girl for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

Lizzie glanced up, her normally bright green eyes, like polished emeralds, are a shade or two darker and there is a worried frown creasing her brow. "Just a feeling about the plane," she whispered in a soft voice meant for Dawn's ears alone.

"You don't think it was an accident?"

With a shrug Lizzie said, "One engine failing… Sure, I can see that. But two…?"

"Sabotage," Dawn murmured thoughtfully as she ran through the calculations in her head. It was possible for two engines to fail on the same aircraft. The chances were there but other factors were involved as well. One engine down they probably make it back to National City International. Two engines, at that spot and they most likely fly right into the Otto Binder Bridge and it becomes a national tragedy. "Sarah would've been able to help you dig up any dirt," Dawn pointed out.

Lizzie snorted at the suggestion. "Last thing I want is her brother trying to take my head off because I got Sarah arrested for hacking into the FAA. Besides I have other ways of getting what I need," she finished with a bit of a boast in her tone.

/ / /

As far as Winn was concerned Kara was standing far too close to the ledge of the roof for his comfort. He wasn't really afraid of heights but he did possess a healthy respect for what happened to the human body when it stopped suddenly from ten feet and beyond. Climbing the half dozen steel steps with a certain quickness he called out to his best friend, "Kara. Hey, uh. Just whatever you have to say can you make it quick. I'm not really into being this high up," he admitted. His manly pride could afford the hit. At least he knew Kara wouldn't judge him.

She appeared nervous, pacing with pent up energy. "Okay, um, Winn. I'm going to tell you something about me that only a few people in my life know. Like ten… Tops. Can I trust you?"

He folded his arms over his chest as his curiosity turned serious and he said, "Yeah. Yeah. Of course."

She turned saying, "Good. Um, good." Taking a couple of steps back as she says, "I just… I just really want somebody to be excited for me," she says as relief seeped into her features. "I uhm. How do I…" She stepped closer as she searched for the proper words. "There's something about me that for most of my life I've run from it, but last night I embraced who I am," she was excited and scared all at the same time. "And I don't want to stop."

Realization dawned in Winn's mind. "Oh my god. You're a lesbian. Ah Kara, this is why you're not into me. This is… This is… This is great news…"

"I'm not gay," Kara cuts him off. "I'm her." He stared at her blankly. "The woman who saved the plane."

Winn chuckled. "Okay yeah. Right," he said turning slightly.

Kara so wanted to huff in frustration, maybe even stomp her foot. Instead she turned and stalked toward the edge of the building. She so couldn't believe she was about to pull a page out of the Lizzie play book.

"Kara, whatever your doing?" Winn shouted. "Hey Kara. Hey, hey. Get away from the ledge, You're gonna get yourself hurt," he called out in desperation. She spread her arms wide. He rushed forward as she fell back and allowed gravity to take hold of her. "Kara!" He shouted as he rushed toward the ledge. Suddenly she rocketed past him, flipping over several times to land on the roof facing him. "You're, you're her," he breathed out having to remind himself to breath.

Kara looked like a little kid who had been caught raiding the cookie jar but only after they had eaten all the cookies. "Yep," Kara said.

/ / /

"Her phone is going straight to voice mail sir," Alex informed Director Henshaw as she hung up her phone. "Lizzie normally turns her phone off when she's working a case."

"Elizabeth Danvers doesn't have an active case at the moment," Henshaw told Alex. "Even if she did I highly doubt she's authorized to be accessing an ongoing NTSB investigation. She just spent the last five hours going through every second of video at the NCI for the last week. You wouldn't be holding anything back about the other Danvers sister?"

Alex matched Henshaw's glare. "Lizzie is just as human as I am. She's just… She's special sir but not an alien so she doesn't fall under the scope of the DEO."

"A meta human," Henshaw speculated. He's heard of humans developing superhuman abilities. In fact they were appearing in greater and greater numbers as the years crept by. Someone had taught Agent Danvers how to shield her mind and her emotions. It wasn't enough to stop a determined telepath but he wondered where she might have come across that sort of knowledge.

Alex frowned not caring for the look in Director Henshaw's eyes. "I don't think so. Aside from cosmetic differences our DNA is remarkably similar. She's never been exposed to any sort of exotic particle and the first use of her powers, as far as I know she was three years old. Dad couldn't find his keys, looked everywhere for them. Lizzie kept pointing towards the couch and saying cow, she couldn't quite make the ouch sound back then…" She explained with a bit of a shrug. "Dad was patient, he'd go over lift the cushions and take a look, didn't find anything but she was insistent. Well after the fifth, sixth, seventh time…" Alex frowned not able to remember just how many times Dad searched the couch. She said as much as she went on, "I forget exactly when, Lizzie could tell you, that girl never forgets anything. Ever. Well, dad finally snapped. Shouted at her that his keys weren't there. Lizzie did not like that. The next thing anybody knew the couch flipped end over end and there Lizzie was pointing at the keys on the floor."

Hank listened making several mental notes to be put in a file later. His knowledge of Elizabeth Danvers was limited at best. He knew the girl had run away at fifteen, didn't know why though. Her movements were spotty as she popped up all over the globe, running with a fairly unsavory group of people including several who were as old if not older then he was. She was involved in the rescue of Governor William Wohler's son Malcolm before the FBI, in their infinite wisdom tried to arrest her. Their only evidence was she knew where he and his abductors were. "She physically threw a couch across the room at the age of three?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't doubt that she could have, Lizzie has always been faster, stronger. Learned things incredibly quickly, almost intuitively… But the couch. She was ten feet away when it put on its acrobatic display."

"With her mind, telekinetically? That is incredible," Henshaw breathed out in wonder. If he were ever around her, he would need to keep his shields up.

"Director, if she's interested in the plane crash there's a good chance she suspects it was sabotage. If that's the case she wouldn't have stopped looking unless she found something. Let me have a few techs go over the footage she viewed. If she found anything we need to know what it was."

"I'll assign a group, though I think it's going to take them more than five hours to find anything. You have another op to prep for. Seems you have another sister that doesn't follow orders all that well."

/ / /

Winn wasn't sure if his eyes popped out of his skull or his jaw hit the floor when the tiny girl wearing dark clothes appeared in the middle of Kara's apartment as if she had every right to be there. Her long blonde hair was worked into a thick, intricately woven braid. Sharp, brilliant green eyes studied him with quick intelligence, pinning him to his spot on the sofa.

His next project was a secured comm system. He didn't think he was fast enough to reach the mike before the woman could do whatever it was she was planning to do.

Which apparently was to mutter grumpily to herself. "Kara really needs to text me when she is entertaining," as she made a beeline for the pizza on the counter and helped herself to a couple of slices, folding them in half and bit in. She seemed oblivious to the mess but Winn was certain she didn't miss much.

"Um, excuse me?" Winn called out tentatively, unsure if he wanted to call attention to himself.

Opening the fridge she glanced at him, "You want anything?"

"No," Winn answered with a little hitch. "I'm good."

"If you say so," she replied pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and closing the door. If he had been paying attention he might have heard the playful, mocking quality in her tone. "You know Kara?" She asked twisting the cap off her bottle of water.

Winn grinned saying, "Do I know Kara?"

She arched a too expressive eyebrow at him. "Do you now?" She said mildly as she approached him, her hand glowing softly. She couldn't stand cold congealed cheese. "Where are my manners?" she says putting her bottle of water on the table and then transferred the-heated pizza to her left hand freeing her right hand which she extended. "Elizabeth Danvers, you can call me Lizzie."

"Lizzie," Winn said eyeing her non glowing hand. "Kara's bi… I mean adopted sister, is that the right term?"

Lizzie shrugged saying, "I've only ever considered Kara and Dawn my sisters. Same as Alex. But if she's told you that about me, I'm sure she's told you other things. Like the fact I can read your mind, or make you ride a unicycle through the office wearing one of those bellboy uniforms while playing the cymbals. So no naughty, naked images of Lizzie prancing through your head."

Winn swallowed, grimaced and took her hand. She had a grip like a steel vice, if a steel vice was made of warm flesh and could crush granite to powder. "You know how when you tell someone not to think of something they think of it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but when you said… I couldn't help it. I thought—"

Lizzie burst out laughing as she said, "Kara was right."

"Wait, what? What was Kara right about?"

"Lizzie," Kara said as she landed in her apartment. Her red cape looked like Swiss cheese.

"Shower," Lizzie ordered. "You smell like cordite," she adds maneuvering Kara toward the bathroom.

Kara allowed herself to be bustled into the shower. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Yeah, well. I did some digging. Found something interesting so figured I'd pop on over," Lizzie explained.

"And by pop?"

Lizzie gave a bit of a shrug along with a mild expression as she plopped herself down on the back of the toilet. "If you trust Winn with your secret."

"Winn's my best friend," Kara told Lizzie as she began to undress. Growing up in a house with three sisters meant a lot of shared bathroom time.

Lizzie fished a couple of objects out of her pocket. One was a glossy photo while the other was a piece of sketch paper. "The photo's of a guy lurking around Alex's plane a few hours before takeoff. I checked… He has absolutely no connection to NCI."

Kara took the photo, memorizing the face. "Think he had something to do with bringing the plane down?"

"Maybe," Lizzie answered. "I just get a bad vibe from him."

Kara nodded and opened up the sketch paper. In the center was the image of a stern looking man with dark skin and hard but caring eyes. Concern hidden behind years of hardship, pain, and loneliness. On the right and left side were smaller, altered versions of the same man. The image on the right, part of the man's face had been replaced by metal and the man was filled with rage and hate. The image on the left bore similarities it was clearly some sort of alien visage. His hair was gone and his skin was green and far smoother than human skin. His eyes though were filled with concern.

"Him," Lizzie pointed at the center figure. "I've seen him before. The night you and Alex ditched me. Totally not cool by the way."

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister. "How many times am I gonna have to say I'm sorry."

"Just once more. As always," Lizzie replied with a smile.

"Jerk," Kara playfully swatted at her.

"He's the one that took dad." She pointed towards the alien. "I've seen his kind before. When I first ran away there was this woman, a green Martian. Told me she was the last of her kind. That a white Martian helped her and a child escape."

"Wait, there are people living on Mars?"

"No, there are Martians living on Mars," she said with a playful shove. "Go, shower. I'm going to go talk with Winn. He's funny."

"Don't break my friend," Kara warned her with a minor glare.

"He's a big boy," Lizzie smiled.

"Lizzie!"

/ / /

"You think because you wear that symbol on your chest means you're him?" Vartox demanded as he stalked closer to her prone form. "Fighting him would be an honor," sparks cascaded all around them as Kara regained her feet. "Fighting you is just… Exercise." He dodged her first haymaker and blocked the second punch Kara threw. His counter connected with her face as his grip tightened on her forearm and he twisted, hurling her across the chamber.

"Hi there," Lizzie greeted the alien.

"What the…?"

"You don't mind if I cut in?" Lizzie asked.

Kara heard Vartox grunt, more in surprise than pain as she climbed to her feet. She quickly located Lizzie and Vartox. It was Kara's first time witnessing her little sister fight. Lizzie moved with a fluidity Kara had never seen before as she deftly dodged each of the larger man's attack turning them into so much wasted energy. All the while she peppered him with hit after hit. It was obvious Lizzie's attacks weren't accomplishing anything other than making the alien warrior angry, goading him.

"Hold still," he raged cussing at her in some unknown language. His back was still facing Kara.

Suddenly Lizzie stopped. "Like this?" She taunted him.

"Aaarghh!" He raged drawing his fist back.

Before he could strike Kara grabbed him, slamming him into the ground. Her foot crashed into his ribs. Spinning she hurled him through the thick concrete wall and with a burst of speed, followed him through the newly formed opening.

Only she knew Lizzie was going to get to him first.

He plummeted out of the air as if he were a volley ball that had just been spiked. Lizzie was far from weak but she didn't appear to be as strong as Vartox. Not surprising considering he hit hard enough that she felt his punches. Lizzie was faster than Vartox; more agile and was a better fighter with a superior grasp on tactics and strategy. Kara had never seen her sister like this; ruthless and methodical as she beat him down an inch at a time.

She also possessed a vast array of powers.

It was taking too long though. As if he was absorbing the punishment; attempting to lull her into a false sense of overconfidence.

Almost as if she anticipated her attack Lizzie dropped into a split as Kara took off like a rocket. She slammed into Vartox's chest with both fist and drove him into the concrete. A moment later Kara hopped out of the crater. It took her several moments to tramp down her anger, pushing it aside as she glared at Lizzie's big, lopsided grin. "Are you alright?" She demanded in a tone that was just a little too harsh.

Lizzie smiled at Kara, ignoring the older woman's anger. "Been awhile since I've been able to cut loose like that. Sometimes, Mary…"

Kal's human sister, Mary was the only other person Kara knew that rivaled Lizzie in the sheer number of powers she possessed. Lizzie once confided to her that when she ran away she came across a handful of others like Mary and her but much older, like centuries older.

"…and me will go hang out in a desert somewhere and rearrange the sand dunes for awhile but we're never really trying to hurt each other…"

"He was setting you up," Kara cut in. She was glad that Lizzie had a friend her own age to play with but this was serious.

"As if," Lizzie scoffed. "He was trying, but I knew you had my back. Precog, remember?"

"That explains how you knew where I'd be," Kara said pulling her little sister in for a hug.

Lizzie's eyes went wide and Kara suddenly felt time slow down as Lizzie seemed to speed up and shoved her aside. There was a sickening thwunk sound and everything reverted to normal and Lizzie staggered back, the alien axe embedded in her chest, cleaving flesh and bone. "Didn't see that coming," She commented as she dropped to her knees and Kara caught her.

"I told you I would make your city bleed," Vartox gloated.

Kara's head swung around, her eyes burned red with her rage. Her scream crashed into him like a physical blow a moment before twin beams of heat vision exploded against his chest and he found himself slammed through several feet of concrete. Kara's fist slammed into the side of his head again and again until she flipped him over, smashing him into the ground.

Vartox struck back, his fist connecting with her ribs but if she felt the blow it didn't show as she ignored the punch while her fist collided with his face and then she drove her foot into his gut and sent him flying back.

"Hey," Lizzie's voice cut through the ringing in his ears. He spun, his fist lashing out but Lizzie easily avoided the attack as she slipped underneath his fist. "Got your axe," she quipped as she slammed his weapon into his gut and then wrenched it out as the alien dropped to his knees.

He twisted his head to look up at her. "You should be dead," he snarled at her.

"You're gonna spend the rest of your life in a box," Lizzie told him. Vartox growled low in his throat.

"Lizzie," Kara whispered.

Lizzie looked towards her sister, the emotions warring on her face. "Not the first time you've seen me not be dead," she reminded Kara.

Kara scowled at her sister. They so needed to have a talk about what was acceptable. "When Alex finds out what you did…"

"You wouldn't?"

Kara arched an eyebrow. "Oh wouldn't…"

With a sudden burst of speed and strength Vartox shoved Lizzie away and leapt skyward. He would have to retrieve his axe at some other time. Injured as he was he couldn't hope to defeat the Kryptonian and her human ally. He had always considered humans to be weak, pathetic creatures but this one was different; perhaps powerful enough to challenge the general, or if they could convince her to align with their cause…?

At the height of his leap he felt the pressure wave. He twisted his head just enough to catch sight of a third woman, this one younger then the Kryptonian and her pet human; she was tall and lanky, a teenager with long auburn hair and dark ocean blue eyes like the deepest depths that were just beginning to burn with a Kryptonian fire. This wasn't possible. He had been told to kill the daughter of Alura In-Ze. No one had mentioned a second Kryptonian child. She slammed into him with the force of a runaway freight train and then drove him deep into the concrete. Grabbing hold of his shirt Dawn lifted his head up as she cocked her arm back. "Hurt my sister again and I'll bury you in the heart of Rao," she vowed a moment before her fist slammed into his head. Then, just for good measure she hit him again.

Lizzie glanced at Kara. "About how I knew you were going to be here?"

"Sorry I'm late," Dawn said as she hopped out of the hole. "Bio-Chem professor just loves his pop quizzes. You'd think this was tenth grade all over again," she complained. Looking between Kara and Lizzie she exhaled lightly before she added, "It's not like I can just super-speed my way through my test." Suddenly the two older girl's crash into their little sister, crushing her in a massive hug.

From above them the sounds of an attack helicopter buzz by them. Dawn cocked her gaze skyward, at the paramilitary group repelling out of the copter. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Kara said answering Dawn before she could finish. "We all need to sit down and talk this over once this mess is cleaned up."

Alex took in her three younger sisters, took a breath as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "I should've expected," she started opening her eyes. She stopped knowing her sisters well enough to know they were well beyond that point. "Secure the hostile alien for transport," she ordered her team. "Director Henshaw is going to want to question him." She stepped closer to her sisters and in a soft voice she asked Dawn, "Does mom know you're here?" Unlike Kara, Dawn has always referred to Eliza as mom; maybe because she never had an actual relationship with her own mother?

Dawn actually had the grace to look guilty and contrite and yet oddly defiant. "No," she said and then asked in a much softer voice, "you're not planning on telling her?"

"Are you insane?" Alex inquired.

"Ma'am," one of the agents said to Lizzie. "We need to secure the weapon," he sounded as if he was trying not to offend her.

Lizzie nodded, held up the alien axe and said, "The weapon is secure."

Alex closed her eyes and asked whatever deity might be listening why her sister couldn't simply play well with others. "Supergirl, In-Ze… Could you please convince your companion to turn over the alien artifact so that we can study it?"

"Seriously," Lizzie said. "This thing is like really hot. I think douche-bag there might be the only one that can handle it without suffering third degree burns or getting their face melted off."

"She might be right," Kara said. "I've never known her to lie about these type of things."

"Fine," Alex grumbled. She knew Kara was right. Lizzie didn't lie. She was practically incapable of telling even the most innocuous falsehood, and on the few occasions she did attempt to lie, they were absolutely horrible.

Another agent came over and informed them that the prisoner was secured and that he was going to require medical attention once they were back at headquarters. Alex nodded and ordered everyone into the copter.

As they headed over Kara hung back with Alex and said, "You're not exposing Dawn to Kryptonite."

"Of course not," Alex answered shocked that Kara would ever think she would do something like that to Dawn. "I never wanted that for you either. I thought it would be better to invite you in, but Director Henshaw…"

"Be careful of him," Kara said. "Lizzie drew a picture of him."

"Why would she…?"

"She also drew a picture of Alura, or Astra…"

"Your mother? Or Dawn's?" Alex asked just before they boarded the copter and cut off the rest of their conversation.

/ / /

Director Henshaw looked up as the four Danvers sisters along with the alien Vartox were led into the DEO. Kara was manhandling the Vartox while Lizzie was carrying his axe. She was watched Vartox with something along the lines of cautious curiosity, like one might watch a cobra through a glass cage.

"You humans won't do what is necessary to make me talk," Vartox boasted. Despite his wound he stood tall, proud and refusing to allow those he considered inferior to him to see him as weak with pain coursing through his body. "And you Kryptonians are even more pathetic. You should be gods on this world. Instead; you are nothing more than servants, lap dogs for your masters." He glared at Henshaw, easily recognizing him as the leader. "Your cages won't be able to hold me. Once I'm…"

Lizzie kicked his knee out from under him, forcing him down. She wrapped her fist under his jaw and pushed his head back. "You better pray to your gods we don't ever cross paths again. I'll bury you ass up so the only direction you can dig will be straight to hell."

He smiled up at her. "I like you human," he told her.

"My day's complete," Lizzie mumbled. Then asked herself in a soft murmur, "Why is every guy that's interested in me a psychotic sociopathic nut-job?" Kara just cocked an expressive eyebrow at her and Lizzie frowned, "Right. Never told you about Liam or William… Or Drusilla," she added almost silently. _So it isn't only deranged men that are into me_.

"I think the General will like you as well," Vartox cut her off. "You're not like the other sheep on this planet…"

"Do you mind?" Lizzie snapped. "Trying to have a moment here…"

"If you don't mind," Henshaw cut in. "Perhaps your moment can wait until after the prisoner has been transferred to our custody and we've done a proper debrief."

"Sure," Lizzie said with a too pleasant smile.

Henshaw felt a presence press against his mind. It was soft and gentle and while it wasn't that of another Martian he could definitely sense what were Martian teachings and techniques.

Lizzie frowned slightly as she studied Director Henshaw. "Once you tell me what hole you want him dumped into, you and me, we can get on with our debriefing."

"Sir," an agent started. "A team believes they found his rig. What are your orders?"

Henshaw glared at Vartox. "Set up remote surveillance along with GPS tracking. If someone starts paying too much attention I want to be notified. Make sure the local LEOs know enough to keep their distance. We don't want a repeat of Kentucky."

/ / /

Lizzie held up her hand as the fake Director Henshaw sat down across from her. She closed her eyes for a second. "That takes care of that," she said opening her eyes.

"Takes care of what?" He asked cautiously.

"That we can talk openly," she answered speaking in a nearly perfect Martian dialect.

His face went pale, as if a ghost from his past had appeared in front of his eyes. "How…?" He began in his native language.

With a shrug she continued in the Martian language, "When I was younger I met a young woman and her adopted child, at least she was young appearing and it was quiet around her and her son. For the first time in years it was silent inside my head like it is around Istrao and Kara and Kal. Even others like me there's this type of static, sort of like a feedback loop. I really shouldn't have been there, but she didn't say anything and nobody else there cared and finally I worked up the courage to talk to her, asked her why she was so quiet and she told me. She was the last of her kind, but I suspected that wasn't the truth, isn't that right Hank?"

"How could you possible know…?"

"That you're not Hank Henshaw?" Lizzie asked softly. Just because she was altering the recordings even as it was being made didn't mean she was about to take an unnecessary risk. "I've met the real Hank Henshaw once, only for a moment, but his mind was a cesspit. And maybe you don't remember but I also met you once before. Of course you were wearing a different face at the time. It looked very similar to one Alura In-Ze. I'm going to give you the benefit of believing you were trying to help Kara."

Hank recalled the incident. It was shortly after the Kenny Lee murder, a short time after his time in South America and his meeting with Jeremiah Danvers and the real Henshaw. He had promised Jeremiah that he would look after his girls. It was the least he could do for the man that saved his life. Dawn had been easy, aside from honoring Jeremiah, following in his footsteps and making Eliza happy the young Kryptonian seemed to want very little. Kara had been a little more difficult, she had been sent to Earth with a mission, look after her young cousins; a six year old Istrao In-Ze and an infant Kal El, raise them and possibly take up her mother's mantle.

His biological children had been far more difficult. To outward appearances Alex was coping with the loss of her father, she was excelling in school, pushing herself harder than she ever had before, only she had begun turning to the party scene. In the popular vernacular she was burning the candle at both ends and it was only a matter of time before she went that little bit too far and then there would be no coming back for the brilliant Alex Danvers, so he offered her life a direction, maybe not the one Jeremiah would have approved of but it was the one Alex relished..

Then there was Lizzie, Elizabeth Anne Danvers. She ran away shortly before her fifteenth birthday. She would pop up from time to time over the next three years quite often in some very unsavory company before she would vanish again. Her longest time anywhere was when she spent nearly ten months with a physician by the name of Kent Nelson, his assistant – who was also his wife – Inza Cramer, and their receptionist Anya Emmanuelle Jenkins. By the time she returned home Lizzie had tested out of high school, started taking courses at the local community college concentrating her studies in law enforcement and already established herself as a bona fide bounty hunter. _To be a fly on the wall during that conversation_.

"I made a promise to watch over all of you," he told her.

Lizzie snorted quietly at his comment. "How's that working out for you?"

Hank graced her with a smile as he said, "Some days are more trying than others."

"How did he die?" Lizzie finally asked.

He had been expecting the question but it still managed to catch him off guard. Taking a calming breath Hank said, "He saved my life. Killed the real Hank Henshaw, but was fatally stabbed in the fight. Before he passed he asked me to look after his daughters. How could I say no to a man I knew for only a few hours but had been willing to sacrifice everything for…?"

"That sounds like dad," Lizzie murmured. She lifted her head, looking him in the eye. "You need to tell the others," she told him.

Hank exhaled slowly. He had been expecting the request.

"Kara and Dawn need to know what happened wasn't their fault and Alex… Well you know Alex. Mom needs to know the truth. That when dad died he was being true to himself."

"The Martian that trained you?" Hank asked.

"I'll see what I can dig up on her. It's been nearly seven years. She might have moved on by now," Lizzie informed him.

/ / /

Dawn sat across from the DEO agent with a mildly miffed expression burning in her glare. "Can I go now?" She asked for what felt like the twentieth or maybe thirtieth time in the last hour.

"I'm sorry Miss In-Ze," the agent began but stopped. He swallowed catching the look in the young Kryptonian's blue eyes. "The DEO needs to ensure that you're not planning any hostile action against the people of Earth."

Taking a breath Dawn did the best she could to calm herself. Sometimes she didn't understand how Clark or Kara could remain so calm in the face of such bigotry. "First, I'm in college, trying to earn a degree, while racking up a huge debt, just like a good chunk of American population. Second I grew up on earth, was legally adopted by a pair of highly respected scientist when I was six years old. For the last eleven years of my life I've been a model American Citizen. I only lived on Krypton for six years and it is no longer there. Which brings me to point number three… I'm still a minor which means I don't have to answer any questions without my mother or other legal guardian present and while I'm positive my adoptive mother wouldn't hear my call I'm pretty sure my cousin, I think you've heard of him… Goes by Superman… Would hear me just about anywhere on the planet. He might not be happy, you know with you holding me here against my will thing." She smirked at the agent. "So what's it gonna be? You call my mom or I call my cousin…? Term paper isn't going to write itself," she informed the agent.

/ / /

"Why are you smiling?" Alex asked Kara as she sat down across from her sister.

"Istrao," Kara said. "She just made a not so subtle threat to the agent questioning her…"

Kara's comment caused Alex to frown. Life would be so much easier if she could go across the hall and scold her youngest sister. Let her know just how serious this situation was.

"…And she did it using Kal and mom and the fact she's a minor." Kara glanced around the room and asked, "So what do you need?"

"Just for you to give a full and accurate statement," Alex told her.

"I can do that," Kara said confidently.

"Your full name," Alex requested.

"Supergirl," Kara answered and then added. "Since I don't know who gets copies of these reports the only official name I'm going by is Supergirl."

Alex nodded understanding her sister's stance. There was more than just her safety at stake here. Dawn and Lizzie, their mother. Kara's work friends. Mrs. Kent along with Sarah and Mary, and there was also Lois and who knew just how many other people. While she trusted her fellow agents in the DEO there was no telling just who was going to read these reports. "How did you wind up at the National City Power Plant?"

"Vartox," Kara answered. "He broadcasted a challenge at fifty thousand hertz. He threatened the citizens of National City if I didn't face him there."

Alex made a notation in her log book. "And your two companions?"

"I don't know," Kara said. "I'm assuming they heard the message and believed the challenge was for them. There aren't a lot of people that can hear a message broadcast at fifty thousand hertz."

Alex scribbled something else down in her log book. "Are you saying that the other two women brought in with you are also members of your nearly extinct race?"

Kara glared at Alex. She wanted to incinerate that tiny log book she kept jotting notes down in. "No," she said stiffly. "That isn't what I'm saying."

"Have you ever fought alongside either woman before?" Alex asked. There was a light in her sister's dark eyes. Kara wanted to wipe the look off Alex's face as she realized her older sister was using this interview as an attempt to dig out blackmail material on her three sisters.

"No agent Danvers," Kara responded in a harder than normal voice. "I have never fought beside either woman before." Alex flashed her sister a smile and it reminded Kara of when they were younger and Eliza would question them about some incident.

The questions went on for several more minutes, Alex digging for details of the fight and Kara deftly avoiding certain subjects, mainly the severity of Lizzie's injury. She couldn't avoid it entirely, there was too much blood and she was fairly certain the DEO had confiscated Lizzie's ruined shirt. They had tried to get their hands on her duster as well, but that, they would have to literally pry out of Lizzie's cold dead fingers.

Eventually Alex stood up gathering her notes. "Thank you for your cooperation Supergirl," Alex said graciously. "I'll see to it your companions are released as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Agent Danvers," Kara said.

/ / /

James Olson checked the street before he crossed the busy road. The man he was looking for was easy to spot. While not exactly identical they looked enough alike that most people mistook them for brothers when in fact they were cousins with nearly five years separating them. Captain Charles Gunn was also a kick ass Navy Seal.

"Hey," James said as approached the younger man.

Charles turned around hearing his cousin's voice. A haunted look flashed through his dark eyes, there and gone. James figured Charles was like most men who served their country for a long time, that he had seen things most civilians would never understand. A warm smile spread over Charles face and he threw his arms open wide as he said, "It is good to see a friendly face Jimmy… Sorry, James."

James stepped into the embrace with a casual, "Nah. It's cool, long as you don't mind going by Chucky while you're in town?"

"You could just do like everyone else and call me Gunn," Charles suggested.

James stepped back with a, "Really? Thought you out grew that…"

"Life in the military," Charles said. "There everyone was like Gunn this and Gunn that," He gave his head a shake. "You would not believe how exhausting it can be?"

"Being the perfect little soldier?" James questioned softly. He hadn't agreed with Charles' decision to enlist, especially not when he was in so much pain after Alonna's death, but there had been no talking Charles out of enlisting.

Charles ignored the comment, he knew James' opinion. Who could say if he was right or wrong on the subject? "So where's a decent burger joint in this neighborhood."

James grinned slightly as he said, "Come on. Least I can do is feed you for the night."

Charles returned the smile but promised himself he wouldn't eat his cousin out of house and home. The Navy had been the best home he'd had after Alonna, but since his last mission and recent developments even they had been less than helpful.

/ / /

A slight smile spread across Megan's face as she approached the door to her apartment. The presence on the other side was familiar enough to her. Pulling her door open her smile slipped just a little at Lizzie's dark mood. She stepped aside allowing the young human entry to her modest apartment and a brief smile flashed across Lizzie's face.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said turning slightly to face the young dark skinned woman of significantly mixed heritage. "I couldn't conceal the fact I'd received training from a Martian…"

"Lizzie," Megan cut in. Her thoughts were a tumbled mess that often happened when she was stressed. In that way she wasn't much different than young Martians. "Calm your mind," she said placing her hand along the side of the girl's face. "Settle your thoughts."

Lizzie did as she was instructed and in moments Megan understood the reason for the girl's agitation. "I'm pretty sure I convinced him you're a Green who managed to escape with a child," She said looking around for Lorne. "He didn't try to do any sort of probing, at least I don't think he did…"

"No," Megan confirmed. "He wouldn't try to force his way…" Megan paused as she thought of how to explain what sort of violation it would be in terms a human could understand. "For a Green it would be one of the vilest acts imaginable. It would be the rape of the mind. Whites normally aren't so gentle."

"You've never…?"

Megan closed her eyes shoving some of her bleak memories back into the dark recesses of her mind. She had done things, committed acts so heinous that nothing would ever be able to cleanse her soul.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's alright Lizzie," Megan assured her. "I've done a lot of things I wish I could undo," she admitted. At least there was Lorne. Her one redeemable act.

"Well, at least he doesn't know I'm still in contact with you," Lizzie commented, trying to find a silver lining in her dark cloud. "I told him I'd put out feelers, but he's aware of some of my more unique abilities…"

Megan flashed the young girl a smile. "Lizzie, you are the absolute worse when it comes to keeping secretes. Tell the Green where to find me. I'll figure out what to do."

Lizzie frowned as visions of all sorts of horrible things flashed through her head. "Are you sure?"

"Don't go borrowing trouble," Megan told her. "We'll deal with one problem at a time."

/ / /

Kara climbed the steel stairs that led up to the CatCo Helipad that James was standing on. For once she ignored the skyline. "You knew," she said coming to a stop at the edge of the helipad. "This whole time," she added taking several steps before stopping half a foot away. "He told you," she guessed.

James took a breath as he began to explain. "Well… He knew I was trying to expand my own horizons. As a favor, he asked me to expand them here, National City. Hang out. Be near you."

Kara closed her eyes, a slight frown turning her lips down as she said, "So, so wait a minute. He… He wanted me to do this?" James arched a rather expressive eyebrow. Kara exhaled softly, her shoulders slumped as she murmurs, "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because, he wanted you to choose it for yourself," James explained. "Same way he did. It's what makes a hero Kara. Here," he says holding up a box. "From him."

Kara takes the box from James and opens it. Inside is the blanket Lara wrapped Kal El in. "It's the blanket he was wrapped in when he was a baby."

James flashed Kara a quick smile as he said, "Apparently this cape won't shred."

Kara smiled, it was touched with sadness and just a bit of homesickness that he's seen in her from time to time. "Thank you," she whispered.

"He's really proud of you. Me too," James told her. Then he asked, "Now don't you have a city to protect? You know… Up, up and away," he finished pointing to the sky bringing a smile to the young Kryptonian's face.

/ / /

The display of the Earth vanished as the Commander entered the General's office. "General," he said as he stepped into the light. "Vartox has gone to ground after his battle with the young Kryptonian girl and her allies. We can find no trace of him and his transport has not moved in several days."

"More than likely he's been captured. Not that it matters, it will take the humans years to break Vartox. Years they do not have," General Astra explained. "They left his transport in hopes of drawing in some more of his cohorts. Inform the others, Vartox's transport is to be left abandoned."

"He did manage to uncover the identity of the girl. It seems she is Alura's daughter," the Commander informed her.

"My dear little niece," Astra whispered in anger. "Of course," she breathed out as she circled around the display. A smoldering rage filled Astra. "She escaped with her cousin." Alura had saved her own child. It would have been easy enough for a member of Krypton's most respected House to procure a second escape shuttle. She wondered if Alura had even attempted to save Istrao or if she simply condemned her to the same fate she had condemned the rest of Krypton?

"And much less of a threat than he is to our endeavors," the Commander stated confidently.

"You're wrong," Astra informed him, more than a bit of pride tinting her voice. "If she's anything like her mother, she will be just as formidable. It was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead Earth." She flashes the Commander a quick, reassuring smile. "We all will," she tells him. "Find her and kill her."

"Are you certain, General?" He questioned. He no desire for the General to claim that he over stepped his authority at some later time. "After all, Kara Zor-El is your blood," he reminded her.

"No one can be allowed to stand against us," Astra told him. "Not even my niece."

Characters from Buffy seen or mentioned:

Buffy Summers – Elizabeth Anne Danvers (Lizzie)

Dawn Summers – Istrao In-Ze/Dawn Marie Danvers

Willow Rosenberg – Sarah Willow Kent

Faith Lehane – Mary Faith Kent

Charles Gunn – Capt Charles Gunn

Wesley Windham-Pryce – Wesley Windham Pryce

Rupert Giles – Rupert Giles

Anyanka – Anya Emmanuelle Jenkins

Angel – Liam O'Connell

Spike – William

Drusilla – Drusilla/Harvester

Krevlornswath – Lorne Lucien

Winifred Burkle – Winifred Burkle (Shatter Star)


End file.
